mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam/Concepts
These are the many concepts of Microsoft Sam depicted differently in distinct universes. With Sam, there are many different concepts of him, but some users share the same concept. (e.g. davemadson's) Sam Golden ROFL-47 2.png|Thunderbirds101's 2012 concept of Microsoft Sam. Sam.png|Thunderbirds101's concept, late 2009-2011 (also AT88TV's concept and JDLover12's concept). SamPortrait.png|Pieboy6000's portrait of Microsoft Sam, May 2015. SamMay2014.png|Pieboy6000's concept of Sam, May 2014. Sam 2012.png|Pieboy6000's concept of Sam in June 2012. Davemadson version of Microsoft Sam.jpg|Microsoft Sam, as he appears in most videos, more noticeable davemadson's. TB76 2nd Sam concept.png|Thunderbirds76's 2nd concept Microsoft sam gun and PDA.jpg|RorytheRetrokid's concept microsoft sam concept.JPG|RorytheRetrokids 2nd concept Microsoft Sam with his trusty Soinade Launcher.jpg|One of EmergencyRanger88's concepts. Microsoft Sam 5.JPG|A second version of EmergencyRanger88's concept. Microsoft Sam 2.jpg|A third version of EmergenyRanger88's concept. note: he is holding a rofl pistol. Microsoft Sam 3.jpg|A fourth version of EmergencyRanger88's concept. Ms sam.jpg|Warc9's concept MicrosoftSam.png|SuperMarioGeek's Concept Sam1.jpg|Pieboy6000's Original concept Of Sam Armed with a Knife Sam1.png|GWizard777's old MS Sam concept used from November 2009 - Early 2011. Sam chroma Key.jpg|Akriloth2160's portrayal as featured on Speakonia News Network UK. Note the gray hair as a product of Akriloth2160 interpreting the character as fairly old. Also note the blue background used for the chroma key effect. Microsoft Sam 4.jpg|ER88'S 5th microsoft sam concept. (note that he is holding ihis rofl 47 machine gun.) TB76 Sam concept.JPG|Thunderbirds76 beta Microsoft Sam Concept MicrosoftSam2.png|Supermariogeek's second concept of Microsoft Sam. (Note the facial hair) MicrosoftSamConcept2010No1WeaponInHandPieboy6000.JPG|Pieboy6000's concept of Sam in 2010. Sam2.JPG|Exiledkraken's depiction of Sam.|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/ExiledKraken Microsoft Sam (1).jpg|CDiFan237's early concept of Microsoft Sam in Series 1 until Part 4 of episode 6 Microsoft Sam.png|96crisadi's first Microsoft Sam concept. It is also used as CDiFan237's current concept of Microsoft Sam. (Apparently, he has a hidden face.) Microsoft Sam 2.png|96crisadi's 2nd Microsoft Sam Concept, with most of the bandages taken off and brandishing dual ROFL Eagles. Microsoft Sam.png|Microsoft Sam according to Dantheman2funny/2FunnyVersions II, III and IV mssam.jpg|WSAM0TV's concept My Microsoft Sam.png|Capa881's 1st Concept, with a Ak74 Sam.PNG|Thunderbirds101's early concept of Sam. This is also Thunderbirds360TV's current concept.|link=http://mssam.wikia.com/wiki/Microsoft_Sam winver.png|htfkid2000's Concept of Microsoft Sam 100px-Microsoft_Sam.png|Microsoft Sam as depicted in Thunderbirds101's "Microsoft Sam Fails At Tech Support" and "Microsoft Sam Fails At Programming." Note that it is similar (if not, exactly the same) to dantheman's concept and 96crisadi's concept sams.jpg|XproductionsTeam's concept, based off of Thunderbirds101's 2009 concept. sam.jpg|Microsoft Sam as he appears on Firebirds101 TV. normal.png|GWizard777's NEW MS Sam comcept, circa 2011. Microsoft Sam 100.png|TheRAV4XL's concept of Microsoft Sam. Stand.gif|Microsoft Sam as seen in the fighting game called MUGEN Microsoft sam.png|ThePermian99's concept of Microsoft sam (Resembles that of thunderbirds101 and XproductionsTeam MS Sam 2.png|ThePermian99's second Microsoft Sam concept. (Note: removed the dumb look). Sam with his ROFL 47.png|ThePermian99's 3rd concept, Holding his ROFL-47 sam2011.png|Pieboy6000's 2011 rendition of Sam, Pieboy's first concept that had him unarmed. Sam (AT88TV's concept).jpg|AT88TV's concept of Sam. HNI_0072.JPG|EmergencyRanger88's SCRAPPED MS Sam concept. NW2KTV MS Sam Concept Battle damaged.png|A battle damaged version of natesword2K's second concept. NW2KTV MS Sam Concept.png|natesworld2K's second concept, similar to Thunderbirds101's 2009 concept. NW2KTV Sam concept.png|The first concept by natesworld2K, however was shortly scrapped in favor of the second. sam.JPG|Mochirisu's first art of Sam. It's very awful, I know. This was used for the first two seasons of Microsoft Sam Reads FWEM. (In Season 1, he was black and white.) Microsoft sam 2nd art M0ch1r15u.png|Mochirisu's second art of Sam. Carring his Rofl 47. This was used in Microsoft Sam Reads FWEM Season 3 and part of Season 4 Mochirisu_MicroSam_Third_Art.png|Mochirisu's third art of Microsoft Sam, used in several videos during Microsoft Sam Reads FWEM Season 4 samtemp_1.png|Mochirisu's fourth concept of Microsoft Sam, which debuted in the first episode of the Anna Arc of FWEM (S4E13). ALTIBP Microsoft Sam.png|Mochirisu's art of Sam in ALTIBP ms sam.PNG ms sam.PNG|Therobloxmegaguy's concept of Microsoft Sam, as used on Season 1 of Funny Windows Errors. ctk1998 Microsoft Sam.png|Ctk1998's version of Microsoft Sam. Kel-Tec Sam.JPG|LockheedF16's interpretation of Sam, holding a Kel-Taco Sub-Rofl 2000 CTVSam.png|Cooper TV Studios Depiction of Sam. Most characters are depicted as errors. Sam, Mike, and Scotty.png|Sam, Mike, and Scotty, as they appear in Coopersmadog's "Sam, Mike, and Scotty compete in a game show" EF88's Concept Of Microsoft Sam 2013.png|EF88's Most Recent concept of Microsoft sam. *Note, the Grey Mark on his face represents a scar, so quit asking) Microsoft Sam by Jon101Smith (Technicolor Logo Bloopers 1-4).jpeg|Microsoft Sam by Jon101Smith (Technicolor Logo Bloopers 1-4) Microsoft Sam by Geraint Lewis (Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers 1-7).jpeg|Microsoft Sam by Geraint Lewis (Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers 1-7) MicrosoftSambyWCOTFChannel118.jpeg|WCOTFChannel118 version MicrosoftSambyCataxx.png|Cataxx version MicrosoftSambySaraLincoln.jpeg|Sara Lincoln version draft_lens9215361module81732951photo_1264676732Stickman-shooting.jpg|Bluenova TV (SUP3RNOVATJJ)'s concept of Microsoft Sam Microsoft Sam 1(SOI1PO).png|Microsoft Sam's First Concept When he Uses the BFDI Assets,As Seen in "Microsoft All-Stars Battle" Microsoft Sam (Couy2865).png|CouyX's first, only and current concept of Microsoft Sam microsoft sam.JPG|madmanharon222's microsoft sam M-sam.gif|Sam in "Speakonia Geeks" my other concept of sam.jpg|superhotrains' other concept of sam. you also need permission to use this photo like nkrs200's concept. or else he will report the video and have it taken down Normal Sam.png|Tigerclaw64's version of Microsoft Sam Smiling.png|Nobita "Noby" Nobi, from the Doraemon anime series, also doubles as TheLuigi755's concept of Microsoft Sam. 3rd concept of sam.jpg|superhotrains' better concept of sam, you MUST have permission to use the photo!!!!! it is property of s.h.t. enterprises!!!! if you have no permission from superhotrains, he will have the video TAKEN DOWN!!!!!!!!!! Sam2013.png|Tekryon's current concept (2013-present). ctvsam.png|Coopersmadog's Concept for Microsoft Sam, drawn in April 2013 screen.jpg|This is the concept that EmmaStrikesBack819 and TaiwaneseWiggles4TheWin used. TaiwaneseWiggles4TheWin used this in a GoAnimate video and his username on that same website is SquadHater2002. Sam2.png|Former Guyisbackable's 2013-2014 concept of Microsoft Sam, similar to GWizard777's 2009-2011 one. Sam 2013.png|NEW SAM! Sam LG.jpg|Lamboguy633's concept of Sam (2015-2018) Sam_(NEW).jpg|Lamboguy633's latest concept of Sam following the decision to switch to more mainstream character depictions in September 2018 DarkSam1.png|Variation of Guyisbackable's concept of Microsoft Sam, Dark Microsoft Sam. Sam3.png|Unused Guyisbackable's concept of Microsoft Sam. MicrosoftSamJohnFroster.png|TheFrosterGameplays' concept of Sam Microsoft Sam (TM7654).png|TrickyMario7654's Concept of Microsoft Sam. Microsoft_Sam_(TM7654) - Copy.png|Microsoft Sam Of TM7654 Holding a gun. MSSAM AOSP.png|Sam as he appears on AceOfSpadesProduc100's CD-i Intro Bloopers, but has been replaced with the current one in Episode IV microsoftsam(mrvcidade).jpg|This is the Mark Friedrich/Prevue Communications concept of Microsoft Sam as seen from January 16th, 2014. SamByLB.png|Live Benamore's concept of Microsoft Sam. Sam8.png|A new version of Guyisbackable's concept of Microsoft Sam. VoxMSSamNorm.PNG|AngusMcTavish's version of Sam, or "Silent Sam" on YouTube. Also used and credited by Shawn Wooten for his Walt Disney Home Video Logo Bloopers, starting Episode 3 Microsoft Sam in GoAnimate.jpg|Sam as he appears on Go!Animate microsoft sam mii.JPG|blah man's concept Of Microsoft Sam ms sam officerpoop257.png|OfiicerPoop247's Concept Of Sam Only Appearing In 2 Episodes Sam Neutral.png|AceOfSpadesProduc100's new main concept for Sam as of October 2014 unused_microsoft_sam_by_mrmariofan20ftw-d817g46.png|An unused concept of sam made by blah man aka mrmariofan20ftw ShelltoonTV1sam.png|ShelltoonTV1's concept of Microsoft Sam. Wields a MAC-10 for personal defense. sam..PNG|xXCreeperHunterXx's concept of Microsoft Sam, as it was inspired by the nkrs200's concept. ms sam.png|PajamaDarkness' concept of Microsoft Sam. microsoft sam videogameperson84.png|VideoGamePerson84's Version microsoftsam.PNG|My concept of Sam. He doesn't hold a firearm.|link=Concepts of Microsoft Sam ms sam_injured_pistol.PNG|Alternate version of Sam. Holds a gun and the two red spots are wounds.|link=The Concepts of Microsoft Sam ms sam_pistol.PNG|Same, but without wounds.|link=The Concepts of Microsoft Sam Thetick532Sam.jpg|Thetick532 verson Microsoft_Sam_of_Pixelart.jpg|PixelartBuilder583's concept of Microsoft Sam as he appears in Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft. In other universes, like CDiFan237 and CrazyVolkov, this concept is used as well. Silly Sam.PNG|Crazy version of davemadson's version seen on Microsoft Sam's Left Handed Animation by koshka123. Click on the picture to watch it.|link=https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/74101150/ Sam-0.png|TheNitroFlamer's concept art of Microsoft Sam msSam.png|Dimer's version of Sam MICROSOFT SAM SPRITE TRANS.png|Joey Slikk's Microsoft Sam Sprite MICROSOFT SAM 800 600 TRANS.png|Close-Up of Microsoft Sam by Joey Slikk MICROSOFT_SAM_WITH_REVERSED_EYE_COLORS_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Microsoft Sam with reversed eye colors by Joey Slikk MICROSOFT_SAM_WITH_REVERSED_EYE_COLORS_800_600_TRANS.png|Close-Up of Microsoft Sam with reversed eye colors by Joey Slikk MS Sam nTts.png|Microsoft Sam in nTEXTtospeech Universe Microsoft Sam's Custom Night Icon.png|Lexi Bartosiak's Microsoft Sam|link=http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/m__/images/e/ef/Microsoft Sam's Custom Night Icon.png/revision/latest?cb=20130710093558&path-prefix=mssam Microsoft Sam The Koopa Bros.png|TKB's current concept of Microsoft Sam. File:Microsoft_Sam_TKB_Drawn.png|An often rare, but not uncommon occurance of Microsoft Sam in TKB's videos, only appearing in scenes that requires some form of animation. preview.png|Mitchell Productions' Microsoft Sam, from January 2016 Microsoft Sam JohnKyle Enterprises Concept.png|JohnKyle Enterprises concept of Microsoft Sam IMG_1272.JPG|SnakeSpiderScorpion's concept of Microsoft Sam sketch-1486154329837.png|Guyisbackable's concept of Microsoft Sam used since February 2017, first appearing in the third reaction made by him. DanielWS424-TTS Microsoft Sam.png|DanielWS424-TTS's current concept for Microsoft Sam, made in Flash 8. Sam3Astronaut.png|Sam in his astronaut suit, in Mitchell Productions Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors (Season 3 Finale). The paler hair is from the rendering. BryanTheRealGamer's Microsoft Sam.png|BryanTheRealGamer's Microsoft Sam holding a Golden AK47 Kalashnikov TheRaisinBranFlash's concept of Sam.jpg|TheRaisinBranFlash's concept of Sam. II Style Pose.PNG|Toadlover404's concept of Microsoft Sam. The first Microsoft Sam concept to use the Inanimate Insanity-style assets. This is not to be used without permission. Sam2D1.png|AceOfSpadesProduc100's 2D concept, since July 2017. Jeltus Enterprises Inc's 2nd concept of Sam.jpg|Jeltus Enterprises Inc's concept of Microsoft Sam. Microsoft Sam (nkrs200).jpg|nkrs200's concept of Microsoft Sam. costume1 (2).png|luisbarretto's Stickman version, Davemadson version.png|luisbarretto's Davemadson version, 343 Vision-Arts Media's concept of Sam.jpg|343 Vision-Arts Media's concept of Microsoft Sam. Ethan Miner Happy.png|NKNM400Part1's Concepts of Microsoft Sam, and his name is Ethan Miner Microsoft Sam NEW.jpg|PixelartBuilder583's newest concept of Microsoft Sam as of Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft Season 6 Episode 19-present Ethan the White.png|NielsenWallance402's Microsoft Sam (aka Ethan the White) Concepts Microsoft Sam (JKE Style) Happy.png|NielsenWallance402's Concept of Sam Microsoft Sam sprite.png|Jayden Montoya's concept of Sam, as seen in Microsoft Sam: Trilogy 2 and his other videos Microsoft Sam Neutral.png|CommodoreCrusher9000TM's concept of Sam, originally created in February, 2017 while being revisited in April, 2017. This concept is soon to be scrapped in February, 2018. Nick Ulto's Microsoft Sam.png|Nick Ulto's concept of Microsoft Sam, made using the Business Friendly Character Creator on GoAnimate. This version has been used in several of Nick's videos, and will soon be seen in his upcoming GoAnimate talk show "The Microsoft Sam Show" Microsoft Sam My Style.png|Amy0501 Concept Of MS Sam IMG_20180228_173130 - Edited.jpg|The Sonic Network's concept of Microsoft Sam. Microsoft Sam (MC Chase's universe).png|Microsoft Sam seen in the eyes of the youtuber MC Chase Microsoft Sam as a furry.jpg|Microsoft Sam as seen in BM44's universe in the place called "World of Furries". I've Sold My Soul to the Devil.png|Updated version of Tigerclaw64's Sam (ft. Bob) Slide059.png|TheRaisinBranFlash's 2nd concept of Sam, used from March 2018-present. First used in ABC Bloopers 14. Sam 1.png|Abomagoonios Entertainment's concept of Microsoft Sam, used from December 2016-present. 20180510 183125.jpg|Microsoft Sam in Shopkins form. Its real name is Sam Soi.|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZpZ8pr2bxRcaQ2E0lanwIQ Microsoft Sam SJ.png|The Microsoft Sam SamJoe404 used to use until 2017. Microsoft_Sam_(Diamond_Shirt).png|SamJoe's upcoming concept of Microsoft Sam Sam Redesigned Side.png|TheROFL98's 2017 Concept of Microsoft Sam. Is based off nkrs200's design and is created facing the side to create a perspective effect. 2018 Sam Neutral.png|TheROFL98's 2018 Concept of Microsoft Sam. Is currently the latest design and was mainly created to express more emotion and posing. Microsoft_Sam_in_South_Park.png|Microsoft Sam, as seen in South Park. microsoftsamsf08.png|SonicFan08's concept of Microsoft Sam Sam Normal.png|Kieran G&A The PJ Masks Lover's Concept of microsoft sam. SOSOwner's MSSam Concept.png|MSSam, as seen in SOSOwner's Series (from A Mozley in Court) ScribbledEggs Sam.png|ScribbledEggs' concept for Sam on the toilet. Microsoft Sam (Eye update).PNG|CherryBlossom490's Concept of Microsoft Sam Microsoft Sam (New Design).png|Microsoft Sam'a newest design created in a new inkling creator, set to be used on Jan 1st 2019. tweeky-sam-concept.png|Tweeky's concept of Microsoft Sam. (do not use without his permission!) sam mike and mary.png|greenzo6's concept of the trio. (sam is right there) Mircrosoft Sam.png|TheAudio177's Concept of Microsoft Sam D4TW Studios concept of Microsoft Sam.png|D4TW Studios' design of Microdoft Sam used on May 25th, 2019. microsoft sam shb.png|Microsoft Sam as seen in the SillyHunterVerse(the SHB Universe). This version of Sam is portrayed as an antagonist rather than a protagonist, and works for Dr. Audley, the main antagonist for Nickelodeon Logo Bloopers. MS Sam.png|JCtn 6798's Concept of Microsoft Sam Microsoft Sam.png|This version of Microsoft Sam is used by SymmetriccBoi.|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCLhqcYZaCusQcMnePajKQg Mr._Mighty_Microsoft_Sam4.PNG.png|This version of Microsoft Sam in a Formal suit used by JEAPI Animation Division. Trivia *Some concepts for Microsoft Sam have a bigger eye than the other. *Most concepts for Microsoft Sam have red eyes. *Some concepts are inspired by Thunderbirds101. *Most concepts are stickmen. *Some concepts are computers. *Few concepts are human. *Few concepts use Object Show-style assets for vector-style animation. *One concept is 3D-modeled and animated. *Two concepts were made with Scratch. *One concept is based on the Inkling from the Nintendo game Splatoon, the concept was created by the YouTuber MC Chase. *One concept is a furry. *One concept is based off a TV series called South Park. *One concept is an animal based on FNAF. Category:Speakonia Category:Text-to-speech Voices Category:Concepts Category:Microsoft Sam Category:Galleries Category:Protagonists Category:Awesome